1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information correlation and in particular to transaction correlation across communication networks.
2. Background Information
Remote telecommunication companies that specialize in supporting infrastructures for wireless devices use proprietary wireless networks within their infrastructures that do not have direct network visibility to the Internet. Such proprietary networks rely on a routing device that functions as a gateway (or proxy) for transaction packets flowing between the proprietary networks and the Internet. A transaction packet originating from such a proprietary network is a private transaction packet that is converted into a public transaction packet as it flows through the routing device for entry into the Internet. As a result, conventionally such private and public transaction packets cannot be identified as related.